


恒星

by light_and_warm



Series: 溺爱（Cosset） [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *之前说要写的黑兄弟德，大三角，无老伏背景，ooc严重，年龄操作德拉科16岁，小天狼星25岁，雷古勒斯23岁，雷古勒斯的性格是我私设的*大概是一堆不知所谓的碎碎念，3.2w字一发完，R18，非常ooc
Relationships: Regulus Black & Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Draco Malfoy
Series: 溺爱（Cosset） [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603027
Kudos: 22





	恒星

一盆冷水淋在了他的脸上。  
他还没有清醒过来，但身体已经发出抗议。这不只来源于冰冷的温度和湿淋淋的被子，还是一种警报——有令人讨厌的生物靠近了，他必须马上进入防备状态。  
“起床了，混小子。这里没有八点以后起床的人。”那个可恶的声音从头顶落下来，滚进他的眼睛和嘴巴里，现在除了湿黏还还带上了令人反胃的恶臭，“再不起床就没有饭吃。”  
德拉科勉强睁开眼，用力擦掉睫毛上的水，一张英俊的脸在眼前不停晃动，晃得他想吐。他恶劣地想着如果真的吐在他身上会怎么样，但还是放弃了这个诱人的念头。  
“滚你的，才没有这种见鬼的规矩。”他骂道。  
然后他湿淋淋的脸就被刮了一记，小天狼星皱着眉把水抹在他的被子上，向外走去：“我说有就是有。”  
“我会告诉雷古勒斯舅舅你欺负我，”他对着他的背影喊道，“还有你妈妈，要是他们知道你这么对我——”  
“他们也不能否认这儿没有这条规矩。”小天狼星还抱着他的脸盆，那是一只刺眼的红色脸盆，边缘褪得发白，印着一只黑狗的图案，和布莱克一家严谨奢华的风格截然不同。注意到了他的视线，小天狼星低头看了眼脸盆，耸耸肩：“詹姆送的。你也想要一个？”  
“我才不要这么难看的脸盆。”德拉科甩了甩头发，拨开被子，他这才注意到自己的睡衣已经全湿了，气得嘴唇发抖，“你——你这个——”  
“这是报复你昨天往我门前粘口香糖。”  
“那不是我干的！”  
“就是你，小混蛋。”  
“是——是雷古勒斯舅舅——”  
“还学会了撒谎，是吗？”小天狼星扬起眉，“雷古勒斯没那么幼稚。”  
德拉科抓起被子没有湿的部分将脸抹干，拖鞋也来不及穿就跳下床跑向他。当他即将撞在他身上时小天狼星懒洋洋地往一边让去，德拉科扑了个空，反而被他揪住后领扔进了盥洗室。  
“十分钟之内，不然你的早餐就没了。”  
德拉科骂骂咧咧地脱下湿透的睡衣，换上衬衫和长裤，对着镜子开始刷牙。  
他一个星期前被马尔福夫妇送到这儿来过六年级前的暑假。卢修斯和纳西莎以外交大使的身份去和德国魔法部进行交流，无心照顾他，他只好临时住在外婆家。  
“小时候带你去拜访过的，德拉科，你忘了？”  
“那是很久以前了——”  
“你不是还挺喜欢雷古勒斯舅舅的吗？”纳西莎回忆道，“我还记得你总是粘着他。”  
“我已经长大了，妈妈！”德拉科抗议道，“而且我也想去德国！”  
“下次吧，德拉科。听话。”卢修斯说道。这算是一锤定音，德拉科再怎么抗议也没用。第二天他便拖着行李箱出现在了布莱克老宅中，呆呆地看着这座历史悠久的大宅子。  
布莱克老宅比马尔福庄园小一些，但也有五层楼，墙壁上贴着印有家族标志的旗帜。一楼玄关的墙壁上挂着十几幅银框画像，里面的人朝他挤眉弄眼，窃窃私语。布莱克夫人拉着他的手给他介绍橱窗上的勋章，德拉科应付着，左耳进右耳出。  
“这是我爸爸拿到的梅林一级勋章，”她指着一枚铮亮的银质徽章给他看，长长的黑指甲敲着玻璃面，“他为魔法部做出了重大贡献……”  
“就是说他给他们捐了一大笔金子。”一个声音从背后传来。布莱克夫人的脸色马上就变了，德拉科好奇地朝后望去，一个穿着松松垮垮的红色卫衣和破洞牛仔裤的男人站在楼梯口。他看起来刚起床不久，打了个哈欠。  
“别打岔，小天狼星！”布莱克夫人低吼道，德拉科这才意识到这是他的小天狼星舅舅，他的母亲纳西莎的堂弟。他十一岁的时候和他见过一面，他看起来比那时候更不修边幅了。  
小天狼星耸耸肩，绕过他们走向二楼的厨房。随后德拉科听见那里传来一阵叮叮咚咚的金属碰撞声，布莱克夫人松开他的手，大叫着朝那儿走去。  
德拉科不知所措地站在客厅里，茫然四顾。客厅的墙壁上挂着一幅布莱克家族树形族谱挂毯，用金丝线缝制而成。德拉科拖着行李箱凑上去眯着眼辨认上面的内容，他看见了母亲纳西莎的名字，和贝拉特里克斯、安多米达并列。还有自己的名字，在纳西莎和卢修斯下方延伸出一根金色双股线。他伸手摸了摸，指腹一烫。  
“德拉科？”  
他马上回过头，一个高高瘦瘦的男人正靠在墙边看着他。他看起来有些高傲，披着一件长长的黑袍子，衣摆滚着金边，袖口是一枚闪耀的银制袖扣。  
“啊，雷古勒斯舅舅！”  
雷古勒斯慢慢走来接过他手中的行李箱，用一个漂浮咒操纵着它沿着楼梯向上飞去。他们踏上光线阴暗的楼梯，他点了盏灯，但只照亮了一小块墙纸。  
“你的房间在四楼，已经打扫好了。”他说道，德拉科正打量着他左手戴着的戒指，上面装饰着绿宝石和玛瑙，中间是布莱克家族的标志。  
“我爸爸也有一枚这样的，”德拉科说道，抬起头看着他，“他说他以后会交给我。”  
雷古勒斯曲了曲指头，抚摸着戒指凹凸不平的表面，低声说道：“他们本来打算给我哥，但他不要。”  
“为什么？”  
“这样更好，他是个怪胎。”雷古勒斯看了他一眼，德拉科从他眼中瞥见了一丝厌恶。他眨眨眼，没有接话。楼梯间只剩下行李箱上升时轮子颤动的吱嘎声，随后“咚”的一下，它撞上了墙壁。  
“抱歉，”雷古勒斯连忙调整好行李箱的方向，“箱子里没有装易碎品吧？”  
“嗯……有一只陶瓷杯。”德拉科小心翼翼地说道，“我用来喝茶的。”  
“我到时候送你一只。”  
德拉科跟在他背后往上走，他觉得似乎有些不对劲。卢修斯和纳西莎很少和他提布莱克家的事，他只知道那是一个和马尔福一样古老的纯血家族，人数众多，但观念比他们还要顽固腐朽。德拉科从一开始就做好了心理准备，然而这个准备在见到小天狼星的穿着后被打碎了。  
“舅舅，我是说——小天狼星舅舅，他是不是——”  
“他是个格兰芬多。”雷古勒斯平静地说道。这时候他们正好到了四楼，他拎起德拉科的箱子往前走，两侧的窗户紧闭着，尘埃在涣散的阳光中弥漫。他走得很快，德拉科小跑着跟上他。  
“格兰芬多？——他是格兰芬多？”他的声音在奔跑中显得有些尖利，“他可是布莱克！”  
“他可不想当布莱克。”雷古勒斯在一扇门前停下，拿出一把青铜大钥匙转了一圈，推门而入，“你的房间到了，德拉科。”  
德拉科的房间向阳，光线很好。窗边放着一张黑木大书桌，旁边有一只小书柜，里面还摆放着一些书籍。铺着薄被的大床在另一头，两只墨绿色枕头整齐地放在床头。  
“这是安多米达以前的卧室。”见他一直在看玻璃橱窗里的书，雷古勒斯解释道，“你可以看里面的书，她已经很久没有回来了。”  
“为什么？”  
“她太忙了。”他说道，“对了，我想你应该能理解，少和小天狼星舅舅说话。也不要去他的房间，你会被吓坏的。”  
德拉科马上心神领会地点点头，问道：“他房间里有什么？”  
他冷笑了一声：“尽是一些不符合身份的东西，你可不能学他。”  
“那我可以来找你吗？”  
雷古勒斯有些惊讶地扬起眉，摸了摸他的头发：“当然可以，我的房间在五楼。进来之前记得敲门。”

雷古勒斯不喜欢小天狼星。  
这一点德拉科从第一天就知道了。然而雷古勒斯还算得上较为克制，没有把这种反感明晃晃地摆在表面上，布莱克夫妇就没有丝毫收敛了。  
中午吃饭的时候小天狼星没有到场，小方桌旁只有他们四人。布莱克夫人和布莱克先生轮流向德拉科提问，询问他家里的琐事，面带笑容。雷古勒斯则全程保持沉默，吃完便匆匆离开。  
下午德拉科正打算看书，却被楼下忽然响起的争吵声吓了一跳。他听了一会儿，判断出似乎是布莱克夫人对小天狼星的穿着打扮很不满意，她从客厅一直骂到了玄关，声音越来越响，揪着他的陈年旧帐不放。小天狼星最后也忍不住还口，这让这场争执升级了。  
德拉科吓得抱着书跑到了雷古勒斯的房间，躲在他的床上不肯下来。雷古勒斯的卧室隔音效果很好，关上门便如同与世隔绝。墙纸和床铺都是深绿色的，窗帘则是灰银色，拉得很紧，整个房间里蒙在一种融融的暗红色中。  
德拉科把书扔到一边，坐在床头欣赏墙壁上的布莱克家族纹章和精心装饰过的法文格言“永远纯粹”。雷古勒斯坐在窗边的桌旁看着他，用魔杖将他踢在一侧的拖鞋摆放整齐。  
“他们每天都要吵架吗？”德拉科问道，他觉得有点热，便把外套脱了扔在床上。  
“只要他在家就会吵，不过他一般不在家。”  
“那他去哪儿？噢，你们工作了，是吗？”  
“我在魔法部。我不关心他在哪儿。”雷古勒斯不屑地回答道。  
德拉科跳下床，搬了张椅子坐在雷古勒斯身边。后者原本正在看一份杂志，德拉科凑过去努力辨认上面的字母，但最后放弃了。  
“这是西班牙语？”  
“希腊语。”  
“你真厉害。”  
“只是一门语言罢了。”  
德拉科趴在桌上有一搭没一搭地和他聊着，只觉得眼皮越来越沉，渐渐睡着了。从窗帘缝中透入的阳光落在他光洁的脸颊上，如同一小块无瑕的蛋壳。雷古勒斯手中的羽毛笔一停，他犹豫了几秒，起身将他横抱到床上，拉上被子掖好。  
正如雷古勒斯所说，小天狼星和他都有自己的工作，只有晚上才会呆在家里。德拉科不太愿意和布莱克夫妇交流，于是白天只好闷在房间里看书，或者偷偷溜下楼欣赏那些放在玻璃橱窗里的黑魔法道具——一把短剑、动物的爪子、盘绕起来的蛇皮、一个盛着血的的镶着蛋白石的水晶瓶、会咬人的银质鼻炎盒、一个多脚的镊子一般的器具、能催眠的音乐盒，他缠着雷古勒斯送了他几样，天天在房间里倒腾来倒腾去。  
但很快他就厌倦了，因为他发现雷古勒斯的房间里有一些更好玩的。于是他又软磨硬泡，拉着他的胳膊恳求他，在他床上滚来滚去，要他把其中几件借给他玩。  
“不行。”他拒绝得很坚定，“堂姐让我好好管着你，德拉科。这些东西你不能碰。”  
“就让我过过瘾，舅舅，我想看它是怎么转起来的。”德拉科苦苦哀求道，干脆坐在了他的腿上，“我知道你肯定会答应我的，是不是？”  
他的身体晃得厉害，雷古勒斯按着他的腰让他坐得正了一些。德拉科整个人挂在他身上，抱着他的脖子和他咬耳朵。  
雷古勒斯从没见过这么难缠又黏人的孩子。他从小沉默寡言，严肃认真，不会有人不识相地向他撒娇——他本身根本不会让人想到这个词。身边的人给他的评价大多是严谨、刻板、不通人情，他也习惯了这些标签给他带来的好处和坏处，但他在工作中用惯的那一套显然应付不了德拉科。  
“你先从我身上下去。”他这样说道，然而并没有真的把他推下去。德拉科一直凑在他耳边说话，温暖的气息一股股钻入耳中，把他的耳根都烧红了。  
“你答应我就下去，怎么样？”德拉科讨好道，“我就玩一下，到时候我帮你在外婆面前说好话。”  
雷古勒斯平时最讨厌别有用心的奉承，但德拉科是一个例外。他还是小孩子（心里一个声音叫嚣着：他已经十六岁了，不小了！），对新事物拥有过强的好奇心，无辜地使用成人的把戏达到自己天真的目的。他值得原谅，还因为他是他的侄子，他最漂亮的堂姐的儿子，所有人都宠爱他，把他捧在手心里。他显然知道该怎样得到别人的偏爱。  
“堂姐说你还有学校布置的作业，对吗？”他想了想，问道。  
德拉科的脸马上垮下来，他拨弄着他领口的银色小扣子，随手给他解了几颗，在雷古勒斯的目光下又讪讪地扣了回去，拍了拍他的胸口。  
“一点点作业，很快就能写完的，舅舅。”  
“你先拿过来。”  
德拉科只好不情不愿地爬下来，回房间拿被压在箱底的作业。他边走边嘀咕着，显得忿忿不平。雷古勒斯知识渊博，但他一点都不好玩，也不会开玩笑。不过德拉科还是愿意和他呆在一块儿，因为他知道他对他没辙，因为他至少比小天狼星看起来要正常多了。  
德拉科抱着书和羊皮纸快步往外走，没走几步便在楼梯口迎面遇上了上楼的小天狼星。他似乎刚从外头回来，额头上冒着汗，卫衣领口歪到一遍，手中还提着两只鼓鼓囊囊的塑料袋。德拉科仔细看了一眼那形状狰狞的塑料袋，它忽然动了一下，吓得他后退一步，怀里的书险些滑落下来。  
“被吓到了？”小天狼星朝他扬起左手的袋子，德拉科条件反射地用书挡住脸，男人大笑起来。  
“见鬼，那是什么？”他退到墙边，警惕地盯着那两只袋子。他希望刚才只是他的错觉，但他又惊恐地看见右边的塑料袋也凸起了一个小尖角，这次还发出了窸窸窣窣的声响。  
“山鸡，”男人满不在乎地说道，“在山上抓的，想看看吗？”  
德拉科瞪着他，说不出话来。他不明白布莱克夫人怎么没有阻止他把这玩意儿带进来，这实在太荒谬了——荒谬至极——两只山鸡！也许她没有看见，德拉科无法想象如果它们出现在马尔福庄园，他爸妈的脸色会有多难看。  
他妈妈肯定会尖叫的，他想。他马上就要听见布莱克夫人的尖叫了。  
“——你抓它们干什么？”德拉科听见自己不听使唤的嗓子说出了这样一句话。  
“养在房间里玩。”小天狼星用手臂擦了擦额头上滴落的汗，他还想说什么，德拉科尖叫了一声“你这个神经病”便抱着书冲进了他弟弟的房间。  
完了，这两兄弟怎么能这么不像？当德拉科在雷古勒斯床上卷着被子滚来滚去，把他的床搞得一团糟时，他崩溃地想着，雷古勒斯太无趣了，小天狼星……有趣过头了。

德拉科最后没有把这件事告诉雷古勒斯。他不想让这个家发生一场大骚乱，虽然不阻止小天狼星养山鸡才更有可能会闯大祸，但他有一种预感——如果他揭发了这件事，小天狼星一定会报复他。  
他边写作业边叹气，时不时瞅雷古勒斯一眼。男人的侧脸在灯光下显得有些苍白，微垂着眼，睫毛很长。德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，那双深灰色的眼睛蓦然转了过来。雷古勒斯侧过身看向他写了一半的论文，皱着眉从他手肘下抽过来。  
“不会写？”他问道。  
“你帮我看看。”德拉科察觉到了机会，连忙把羽毛笔递给他。趁着雷古勒斯替他审阅论文的机会他又溜到他存放黑魔法器具的柜子前，贪婪地观察着里面旋转着的道具。  
里面有一只盛着蓝色液体的小玻璃杯，正不停地冒着泡泡；一个塞满了黑色絮状物的水晶球，一束红光从内部穿梭扫射着，时不时有一小簇落在他的额头上；还有一只银色的口琴，上面雕刻着一位音乐家的名字，在旁边用一种古怪的黑色液体涂了一朵蔷薇花。  
德拉科窥视那只水晶球很久了，但雷古勒斯从来不让他碰它。他旁敲侧击过很多次，得知这些都是他自己的作品——雷古勒斯是一位黑魔法大师，显而易见。他和他谈起黑魔法时带有大多数纯血巫师都会有的痴迷，德拉科最喜欢听他讲黑魔法的知识，眯着眼，声音低沉而富有力量。他觉得那是他最有魅力的时刻。  
一双手从背后将他捞起来，德拉科下意识地挣扎着，雷古勒斯抱着他的腰将他放回椅子上。他将他的论文摆在他面前，德拉科失望地看见那张羊皮纸上没有多一个字——他本来还奢望他能帮他写完呢。  
“我今天有点困，不想写了。”德拉科说着想逃走，毫无意外地被雷古勒斯抓了回来。他只好故意推脱自己不会写，后者又耐心地说可以教他。  
“可我真的不想写，我要回去了——”  
“听话，德拉科。”他的声音严厉起来，德拉科莫名有些委屈。他不想被管制，这一刻他讨厌透了他，用力甩开他的手跑了出去。  
德拉科打开房门一头扎在床上，抱着被子发呆。他本以为来到这儿就自由了，没有人监督他的一举一动，他想做什么就做什么。刚来到这儿的时候他真的很喜欢雷古勒斯，他们有很多共同话题，虽然他大了他好几岁，但他会认真地听他说话，尊重他的意愿。可当他们熟悉起来之后，他的古板和傲慢便渐渐显现出来了。  
德拉科将被子抱得更紧了一些。他决定再也不去找他了，可他作业还在她房间里，雷古勒斯平时出门有锁门的习惯，他进不了他的房间。  
房门无声无息地打开了，一道暗灰色的光将他的身体轻轻地包裹。德拉科将头埋得很低了一些，他现在一点都不想看到他。  
“德拉科。”  
他的声音也令他感到烦躁。  
“生气了？”声音近了些，德拉科依然没有回答。那人叹了口气，在他旁边坐下。  
“你想怎么样？”  
德拉科哼了一声，翻过身避开他。雷古勒斯挪了过去，按住他的一只手臂。  
“我帮你把那篇论文写完。”雷古勒斯伏在他身上低声说道，德拉科浑身一颤，抓紧了怀里的被子。  
“不够，”他说道，“你得帮我把所有作业都写完。”  
“这不行。”男人皱起眉。德拉科白了他一眼，推开他的手气呼呼地躺在一边，不说话了。  
雷古勒斯捏了捏手指，有些手足无措。生气的德拉科比平时还让他为难，他总有能力把他的原则毁得一干二净。但是原则是什么？原则是用来约束自己的枷锁。每个人都有原则，没有原则的人会被所有人看不起，所以他看不起小天狼星。他的原则和他不一样，对于他来说就是没有原则。  
他又叹了口气，无可奈何：“好吧，我帮你全部写完。”  
德拉科眼前一亮，内心雀跃起来，但他没有马上表露，翻过身不动声色地看着他，懒洋洋地说道：“还有那个水晶球。”  
雷古勒斯犹豫了一下，说道：“好。”  
这回轮到德拉科惊讶了，他有些不敢相信他这么好说话。他观察了他一会儿，忽然明白这个人内里柔软得像水。他已经抓住他的要害了。  
“真的？”  
他点了点头。德拉科忽然露出了一个灿烂的笑容，扬起头在他脸颊上亲了一下。  
“我知道你最好了，舅舅。”  
雷古勒斯的脸腾的红了。

自从雷古勒斯的防线被德拉科彻底打破后，他的日子变得更惬意了。没有家庭作业，还有一堆有趣的黑魔法玩具，他从没度过这样惬意的一个暑假。他把雷古勒斯写的论文重新誊写了一遍，即使只是机械地抄写也能由衷地感受到对方的知识量和独到的见解。  
他知道雷古勒斯在N.E.W.Ts中拿了12个“优秀”，但这又怎么样呢？他抚摸着墙壁上精致的“永远纯粹”，磨砂质感的银色，他的指尖也抹上了冷光。他想要保持什么样的纯粹？……他已经不纯粹了，心有旁骛，他不再是以前那个雷古勒斯了，德拉科很清楚。他的原则在被打破，罗马城总是从一块砖头开始崩塌的。  
他对着窗户工作的时候，他躺在床上抛那只水晶球，它放射出黑色和红色两种光辉，天边的晚霞般庞大，如同厚重的云雾挣扎着涌过他的眼睫。然后墙壁上落下黑色的云絮，整个房间陷入涂炭般的漆黑，他笑起来。这是一种幻觉，他在内心盼望什么，它就会给他一个反相。这实在是一件好玩的事，所以他总是许相反的愿望。  
我不想去德国。他想。我想离开这里，我不想和雷古勒斯呆在一起。  
我不想和雷古勒斯呆在一起。  
有一天他看见雷古勒斯拿着那个水晶球发呆。他独自坐在黑暗里，周围盘旋着红色的星球，还有一些他看不懂的金色碎片在四处飞舞。那只银白的口琴和水晶杯放在一侧，黑色的蔷薇花活了似的动起来。  
他推门而入，站在一颗红色星球旁边。红光是虚幻的，只有他是真实的，击碎了苍茫的梦魇。雷古勒斯猛地站起来，直直地望着他。他知道他不喜欢别人随便闯入他房间，但从来没有对他发过火。  
德拉科慢慢朝他走去，用力抱住了他。红色星球与金色星星汇聚过来，将他们温柔地包裹。  
“……古老的纯血家族总是用星星来作为名字。”  
“对，我的名字就是一颗星星——天龙星。”他伸出手在上空比划，黑暗中他的手掌像是一片银河。  
面前的黑夜中又多了一颗淡黄色星球，比另外几颗要小一些。  
“为什么我的星星这么小？”德拉科有些不满，“而且颜色也不一样。”  
“因为你还小。总有一天你会变得和我们一样。我，我的兄弟姐妹们，你的爸妈，都是一样的。”他伸手一指，一颗格外庞大的巨型星球朝他们飞过来，在眼前熊熊燃烧，德拉科似乎能感觉到那炽热的温度，“这是我的爸爸，他给我们的房子加上了强力防护，不让我们的荣誉受损。但有些腐烂是从内部开始的。”  
他呆呆地望着空中满目的恒星，它们亮度不同，每一颗都代表一个人。小天狼星不在里面。  
“你以后会变得和我们一样。”他又重复道。德拉科不知为何觉得这句话有一种预言的悲哀。恒星之间充斥着看不见的黑色引力，引力的核心是一个黑洞。可他不想。他不想。  
“如果我不想呢？”  
“这栋房子外有一条防护线，保护我们不被入侵。你把它拆了，只是让这条界线延伸到了别的地方。我们仍在界限内。”他平静的声音像水，星辰光芒在水中缓慢流淌。  
“那么小天狼星舅舅呢？他也在线里面吗？”德拉科不知道自己为什么要问这样一个问题。  
雷古勒斯沉默了一会儿，头顶的银河蓦然消失了。他们眼前又出现了德拉科一开始看见的那两颗红色星球，一颗格外亮，一颗暗一些，遥遥对望。  
“天狼星，大犬座最亮的星星，二十一颗最明亮的恒星中排名第一。雷古勒斯，狮子座最亮的星星，二十一颗最明亮的恒星中排名第二十一。”他说道，“所有人都说我比他强得多，但你看，他比我亮得多。”  
“这只是个名字，代表不了什么。”  
“不，”他摇摇头，“确实是这样。”  
两颗恒星面对面旋转起来，在空中燃烧、膨胀、越来越大，最后坍缩成了冰冷黯淡的行星状星云，融进无穷的黑暗宇宙之中。一片荒漠般的冷寂。  
“这就是结局。结局都是一样的。”他说道。  
那天晚上德拉科没有回自己的房间。他的脑海被宇宙和星星占领了，被一条无法摆脱的界线捆绑着，他蜷缩在温暖的棉被里，仿佛躲在宇宙尽头黑色的巢。房间的墙壁和天花板上悬挂着闪耀的布莱克家族星座，雷古勒斯没有把它收起来。  
“我以前没有它就睡不着。这是个能让人上瘾的东西。”  
他在他旁边躺下来，德拉科看着他，没有回答。他轻轻吻了他一下。

小天狼星的房间和雷古勒斯的房间挨得很近，门上也挂着一个小牌子，上面写着“小天狼星”。德拉科在偶尔路过的时候会从门缝里往里张望，他还记得雷古勒斯对他说过的话——他的房间里尽是一些不符合身份的东西。  
比如两只山鸡？  
那确实不符合身份，甚至称得上骇世惊俗。  
德拉科猜测布莱克夫人肯定已经放弃管教这个儿子了，她恐怕从来没有进过他的房间，否则小天狼星不会这么大摇大摆地做这种事。当他旁敲侧击地询问雷古勒斯时，后者只是给了他一个警告的眼神，严厉告诫他不要去。  
“你说他会在房间里养动物吗？”  
“我不知道，”他生硬地说道，“只要他别让他的宠物出来捣乱，我懒得管他在房间里是不是养了一条龙。”  
“——说不定他真的想养龙。”德拉科回想着那两只小袋子，那时候他根本没有看清里面是什么。他在心里已经把小天狼星妖魔化到了某种夸张的地步，这是一种混合着恐惧、厌恶、好奇和困惑的复杂感觉，雷古勒斯对此难以理解。  
“养龙是犯法的。如果他做了这种事，我很高兴把他赶出去。”  
德拉科没有听进他的话，他已经开始幻想小天狼星骑着龙在天上飞的场景了，一条火红的龙，它咆哮着，喷吐火焰……他站在火龙背上，身上的衣服也是鲜艳的红，黑发在风中飞舞……令他惊奇的是他竟然觉得还不赖。如果是雷古勒斯骑龙就会有点傻。  
他抱着被子躺在床上想着那两条龙，红色星球也入了梦，在天空中缓慢盘旋。他从柜子里找出那只水晶球，故意放了两条龙在房间里，让它们打扰雷古勒斯的工作。  
龙在斯莱特林的观念中并不是不祥之物，但小天狼星的龙显然意味不同。当雷古勒斯的视野被火龙庞大的膜翅挡住后，他放下羽毛笔板着脸教育了他五分钟，最后被不耐烦的德拉科打断了，用一个吻。  
这一招实在是太管用了，于是两条龙又重新在房间里腾飞起来。  
这天他看见小天狼星房间的门开了一道缝，满脑子的奇妙幻想迫不及待要找一处安家。德拉科把雷古勒斯的告诫忘在了脑后，轻轻拉开门走了进去。  
他一进门就被满目的红色惊呆了。到处都是格兰芬多的金红旗，原本银灰色的缎面墙壁被各种各样的剪贴画覆盖着，已经几乎看不出来了。德拉科仰起头打量着，那是一些从麻瓜报纸和杂志上剪下来的纸片，最显眼的是一群衣着暴露的麻瓜女孩，德拉科看了一眼就移开了目光；然后是一种看起来十分复杂的交通工具，只能供两个人乘坐。唯一一张能动的照片上是四个神采飞扬的巫师，他们挽着手臂站在一起，微笑着看着镜头。  
德拉科屏着呼吸，好不容易将目光从这些大逆不道的东西上收回来。他被震得说不出话，但依然下意识去寻找幻想中的龙，可他什么也没找到，房间里并没有宠物。  
“在找什么？”坐在床上的男人问道，他手边放着一本杂志。德拉科这才将目光转向他，他这次换上了一件蓝色的短袖衬衫，也和他想象中的红不一样。  
“——你的那两只龙——山鸡呢？”德拉科结结巴巴地问道。  
小天狼星扬起眉，笑容变得有些不怀好意：“煮来吃了。”  
“什么？”  
“它们太不听话，所以我就煮来吃了。怎么了？”  
“你——你怎么能这么做？”德拉科脸色惨白，他想现在就逃出去，小天狼星在他心中已经从骑着龙的英勇武士变成了残忍屠杀小动物的十恶不赦的坏蛋，但他的脚却死死固定在地上难以挪动。  
“是这样，其实我是狼人，”小天狼星似乎觉得他明明十分害怕却硬撑着的样子很有趣，笑得更开心了，神神秘秘地小声说道，“每到月圆之夜我就会变身，见到东西就咬。昨天刚好是月圆之夜……”  
“再见！”没等他说完德拉科便飞速地跑了出去，背后传来男人的大笑声。  
直到跑回雷古勒斯的房间重重摔上门躺倒在床上并且看见天空中的月亮后，德拉科才意识到昨天根本不是什么月圆之夜，而小天狼星显然也不可能是狼人，他只是在吓唬自己。  
“该死！”他重重捶了一下被子。  
“怎么了？”雷古勒斯回头朝他看来。  
“小天狼星舅舅骗我他是狼人。”他咕哝着。男人皱起眉，起身朝他走来。  
“你没把我的话听进去，德拉科。”  
德拉科心知理亏，翻过身背对着他，不想回应。床垫向下一陷，一片阴影覆上来，雷古勒斯一手撑在他背后，摸了摸他柔软的金发。  
“以后别去小天狼星的房间，”他说道，“他说的话一个字都别信。”  
德拉科侧过头，雷古勒斯的脸颊在阴影中呈现出一种暧昧的暗紫色，他没有小天狼星那么英俊，剪得整齐的黑发有些单薄地贴在耳侧，像一张窄窄的剪纸。  
“我不明白，都是布莱克，你们怎么能这么不一样。”他嘀咕着。  
雷古勒斯恍惚了一瞬，手无意识地抚摸着他的头发。德拉科坐起身，在他耳朵上轻轻咬了一下，他的耳朵霎时红了。  
“别胡闹，”雷古勒斯咳了一声，“总之以后如果他跟你说话，你就别理他，或者把我叫来。”  
“他房间里没有龙。”德拉科忽然冒出来一句。  
“当然不会有龙。”雷古勒斯理所应当地说道。  
然而德拉科却不这么想，他的思绪已经飞到了天边，在他看来小天狼星什么怪事都做得出来，养一条龙也不是什么稀奇事。他忽然觉得狼人这个玩笑非常酷，他想去问问他山鸡的味道比起火鸡哪个更美味。  
“德拉科？”  
他回过神来，面前的男人皱着眉看着他。雷古勒斯正想说什么，德拉科蓦地撞了上来，将嘴唇撞在了他的嘴唇上，仿佛在故意挑衅。他能从他的吻中感受到激情，一种陌生的、蓬勃的激情，与他死水般的生活完全不同。他忍不住去捕捉，想要抓住这一瞬间的自由。也许这只是一个年轻男孩的游戏，这个年纪的孩子对什么都充满好奇心，而这正是他缺乏的。他已经失去了这种求索的本能——他才刚刚长大就已经老去，沉溺在一成不变的古老泥沼之中。他是那只庞然大物的影子，腐朽机器的一个螺丝钉，无数星星中的一颗，未出生就被写好了结局。  
但此刻，他从未如此清晰地感觉到自己的心跳，猛烈撞击胸腔的重量告诉他他仍活着，将继续活下去，他在拥抱一个年轻的灵魂——一个和他一样置身于阴影中，但还不至于无可救药的灵魂。  
德拉科亲了一会儿便觉得没意思了，扭过头躲开他，舔了舔嘴唇。他刚才被一种莫名的力量驱使着，胸口烦闷得不行。水晶球他已经玩腻了，小天狼星的房间让他觉得有新的乐子可找，但雷古勒斯是一个大阻碍。  
他瞅着他，忐忑不安地观察着他的反应。上次的吻他们都没有在意，而这次——或许他只是想寻求刺激，或许他只是想知道他的底线到底在哪里，雷古勒斯看起来像一个无情无欲的人，但他还记得那两颗对立旋转的火红星球，它们在天边燃烧成漆黑的星云。  
他们沉默地对视了一会儿，雷古勒斯张开口，德拉科猜测他肯定要问话了。但他摸了摸他的脸，又吻了上来。

第二天德拉科又在楼梯口撞见了小天狼星。  
他这次没有提任何奇怪的袋子，穿着也还算正常，但德拉科一看见他就警惕地后退了一步，梗着脖子打量着他，强扯出一个讥讽的笑容：“唷，这不是布莱克家的怪胎吗？”  
小天狼星摸了摸鼻子，饶有兴致地看着他，说道：“你叫德拉科·马尔福，是不是？”  
“——怎么？”  
“很有趣，小子。你每次看到我的态度都不一样。雷古勒斯是不是对你说了什么？”  
“他说你是个怪胎。”德拉科马上回答道，不知想到了什么，皱了下眉。  
“你觉得呢？”小天狼星扬起眉。  
“我？我觉得你有病，”德拉科的胆量回来了一些，在确定他不会像吃山鸡一样把他吃掉后，“对了，那两只山鸡呢？”  
“你还记着我的山鸡？”  
“废话，你真的把它们吃了吗？”  
“送给詹姆了，”小天狼星说道，“它们把我的房间弄得一团糟，还把我的剪贴画弄破了一张。”  
“那是你活该，”德拉科幸灾乐祸，“我早就知道会这样。对了，你说的剪贴画是——”  
“穿着比基尼泳装，胸大屁股翘身材特别好的麻瓜女孩，你们小男孩最喜欢的那种。”  
“胡说八道，我才不喜欢！”德拉科苍白的双颊马上浮起了一层红晕。  
“只是因为那是麻瓜女孩你才不喜欢，”小天狼星耸耸肩，走近了一步，德拉科又向后退去，“如果是个女巫，你早就被迷得七荤八素了。”  
“就算是女巫我也不会喜欢。”德拉科咽了口口水，坚定地说道。  
小天狼星看了他一会儿，说道：“那你挺不正常的。难道你喜欢男孩？”  
德拉科的心脏猛地一跳，一瞬间几乎喘不过气来。当他再看向小天狼星时，后者脸上的坏笑让他意识到自己又被耍了。他正想反驳，男人用力拍了拍他的脑袋，笑着离开了，留下他在原地呆站许久，表情变幻不定。  
下午，小天狼星回到房间里时一眼就看见了一位不速之客。金发男孩在他贴满剪贴画的墙边走来走去，时不时用手指戳一戳纸上的那些女孩，口中念念有词，似乎想让她们动起来。  
他扬起眉，踱步走到他身边，说道：“别老碰她们的胸部，小子，会褪色。”  
男孩马上回头气恼地看着他：“我没有！”  
“没有？我看你碰了好几下。”小天狼星随意地说道，在床上坐下，“不用跟我狡辩，我能理解。”  
德拉科气得要命，脖子都涨红了。他气势汹汹地踢了小天狼星一脚，却没想到后者反应极快地踢了回去，还做了一个胜利的手势，简直比他还幼稚。  
“我在你这么大的时候，已经谈了好几个女朋友了。”小天狼星懒洋洋地接住了德拉科毫无威力的拳头，将他摔到床上，顺手把他向上掀起的衬衫往下扯了扯，“那时候我可是学校里最酷的学生之一。”  
德拉科瞪了他一眼，哼了一声：“你就吹牛吧。”  
“是真的，”他眨眨眼，“我们是唯一敢和费尔奇对着干的人，大家都很喜欢我们。”  
“不过是一群喜欢违反校规的捣蛋鬼而已。”德拉科嘲笑道，“只有格兰芬多才喜欢干这种事。”  
“噢，这么说你是妈妈的乖宝宝，是吗？”小天狼星脸上戏谑的表情让德拉科极为火大，“我猜你从来没有试图违反校规，也没有在霍格沃茨里夜游过，对那些魔法机关一点都不感兴趣是不是？”  
“不是！我一年级就夜游过，这有什么不敢的？但我不以违反校规为荣，那是幼稚的行为。”他得意洋洋地说道，“我不会进行没有意义的冒险，我不觉得你们的行为很酷。”  
“先别这么说，我们会做的事你恐怕听都没听说过。”小天狼星弹了一下德拉科的额头，“我记得前几年有一本畅销书叫做《与狼人一起流浪》……”  
“这个我知道，是吉德罗·洛哈特写的，一个喜欢卖弄长相的家伙。女生们都喜欢他。”他不屑一顾。  
“你读过那本书吗？”  
“没有，那是一堆破烂。”  
“你就这样评价你没有看过的东西？”  
“我说它是它就是。怎么，你很喜欢吗？”德拉科瞅着他。  
“不，里面有很多华而不实的东西。他讲得太夸张了，其实狼人没有那么可怕。不变身的时候，他们和普通人没什么不同。”  
“说得好像你见过似的。”  
“我不是之前和你说过吗？我就是狼人。”小天狼星一眨不眨地看着他说道。德拉科深吸了一口气，忍无可忍地朝他的脸揍了一拳。  
“……好吧，我的确是骗你的。”小天狼星一手揉着脸，一手按着德拉科的头说道。后者脸朝下被他按进了薄被里，正奋力挣扎着，手脚胡乱挥动，口中发出含糊不清的咒骂：  
“滚开，格兰芬多！你这个神经病——”  
“你骂人的话太过时了，”他俯身凑到他耳边含笑说道，“你应该看看我们制作的活点地图是怎么对付那些讨厌的窥探者的。”  
“我才不想知道——”  
“你说你一年级的时候就夜游过，小子，那你晚上试过和狼人在学校里跑吗？”  
德拉科的动作停了一秒，又挣动起来：“那简直是疯了。喂，难道说你做过？”  
“像这样的事情还有很多呢。”  
“我不信——”他的话还没说完就被压得更紧了一些，呼吸被柔软的薄被紧紧堵住，几乎窒息。挣扎无果后他只好用手肘去顶他的手臂，勉强断断续续地含混道：“我——我信，我信行了吗？！”  
说完这句话后小天狼星才松开了他，德拉科马上挪到一遍剧烈咳嗽起来。他狠狠地瞪了他一眼，跳下床跑开了。  
那天晚上德拉科怎么想都气不过，于是半夜悄悄往小天狼星卧室的门口粘了块口香糖，结果今天早上就发生了这种事。  
“你今天为什么会在这里？”德拉科打着哈欠走进厨房，小天狼星已经坐在桌边享用早餐了。奶酪蛋糕、牛奶和蛋挞，空气中弥漫着浓郁的香气，他听见自己的肚子很响地叫了一声。男人抬起头看了他一眼，笑了一下。  
“来照顾你，臭小子。”他拿起纸巾抹了抹嘴唇。  
“什么？”  
“雷古勒斯出差了，你外公外婆出门拜访远房亲戚，只有我在这里。”  
“你不用去工作吗？”德拉科不敢置信地看着他。  
“专门请了假，因为你。”小天狼星端起牛奶慢慢啜了一口，德拉科莫名觉得这个动作极为优雅，明明在他心中他是个古怪至极的人。  
“我不需要你照顾，我已经十六岁了！”  
小天狼星点点头，深以为然：“确实，十六岁的男孩不需要照顾，因为他们不会到处碰那些危险的黑魔法器具，也不需要让别人帮忙写作业。”  
德拉科的脸一会儿红一会儿白，紧紧攥着陶瓷勺子，最后把它放回碗中，咬牙切齿地说道：“雷古勒斯告诉你的？”  
“是雷古勒斯舅舅。对，他特地临走前吩咐我的，看起来很不放心你。我猜你在这几天一定给他找了很多麻烦，”小天狼星在德拉科想要争辩之前止住了他，继续说道，“总之，我在的这几天你不能碰任何黑魔法，不然我会教训你。”  
“凭什么？”在德拉科反应过来之前，他已经跳了起来，直直地瞪着他，“你不能阻止我做任何事！”  
“我能。你爸妈拜托我们照顾你，不是让你在这里胡闹的，”小天狼星指了指他面前糊成一团的麦片，懒懒地提醒道，“对了，再不吃就要凉了。”  
德拉科深深地吸了一口气，重新将勺子从碗里拿出来，开始搅拌浮着一层膜的麦片。  
用完早餐后，小天狼星不顾德拉科的阻止闯进他的房间，用一个检测咒语将他从雷古勒斯那里顺来的黑魔法器具一件不落地搜出来，摆放在床上一一审查。  
“这把短剑是我们还没有魔杖的时候拿来对打用的。我的那把已经扔了，这把是雷古勒斯的，后来他自己加了黑魔法。怎么，你喜欢这种幼稚的小玩意儿？  
“我看不出这个水晶瓶哪里能吸引你。蛋白石是最常见的黑魔法导体，听说用多了会让人变成傻子，而且长得也很难看。  
“这个鼻烟盒……嗯……我记得它之前咬过我爸爸的鼻子，然后他一个星期没出门。  
“只有这个催眠八音盒最适合你，建议你多睡睡觉，少想些奇怪的事情。”  
德拉科在他说到一半的时候就气得全身发抖，但还是忍着听了下去。当小天狼星拿起那只水晶球时，他一把将它抢过来握在背后，喊道：“这个不能给你。”  
小天狼星眯起眼，朝他伸出手：“拿过来。”  
“其他的我不管，这个不行！”德拉科握得更紧了一些，向后退去，鼓起勇气瞪着他。  
“我知道那是什么，雷古勒斯最得意的发明。他用这个整过我。拿过来，德拉科，别让我再说一次。”小天狼星站起身，眼神有点冷，深灰色的眼睛此时呈现出一种发蓝的黑。德拉科咬着下唇，他已经有些退缩了，但依然倔强地不肯动摇。  
“我不会拿这个整你。”他的喉咙动了动，干巴巴地说道，“我只是自己用。”  
“你听说过厄里斯魔镜吗？能看见自己内心最渴望的东西的一面镜子，很多懦弱的人迷恋着它，忘却了真实的生活。”小天狼星冷冷地说道，“虚假导致疯狂，这个水晶球更可怕，它能模拟出所有你能想得到的东西。它会腐蚀你的内心。你知道雷古勒斯为什么要把它锁起来吗？”  
德拉科紧闭着嘴巴，面色惨白。  
“看得出来他很喜欢你，居然把这个都给你玩……但你显然不是一个意志坚定的人。你会被它毁掉的。”小天狼星又靠近了一步，德拉科的后背已经抵在了墙壁上，退无可退，“把它交给我，德拉科。”  
男孩固执地看着他，摇着头。  
小天狼星失去了耐心，直接上前扳过他的肩膀去抓那只水晶球。德拉科立刻将球藏在另一只手上，手肘狠狠顶向他的胸口，却被他抓住手腕掀翻在了床上。他去抠他手中的水晶球，德拉科拼命扭动身子，叫喊着，将水晶球死死压在肚子下方，硌得有些胃痛。  
“德拉科！”  
“我就只要这一个！”他的声音比他还响，甚至带上了哭腔，“我讨厌你，小天狼星！”  
小天狼星停了停，按住他的肩膀。男孩的肩膀瘦而坚硬，覆盖着一层柔软的弧度。他曾经也感受过一样的柔软，可他们拿着短剑玩闹的日子已经过去了。在拿到魔杖的那一刻，决定和谁坐在同一间车厢的那一刻，他独自一人走向格兰芬多餐桌的那一刻，所有人就已经把他的名字从墙上烧掉了。他想起了自己断掉的那根肋骨。曾经空荡荡的地方仍回荡着嘶吼般的哭声，流空的血中诞生了新的眼睛。  
“提醒你一件事，德拉科。雷古勒斯没你想得那么好，黑魔法也没有你想得那么有趣。”  
男孩猛地回过头，散落的金发沾在发红的眼上，显得有些狼狈。他尖声叫道：  
“难道你就很好吗？——别高高在上地要求我，你根本不配！”

他曾经得过一种病。它只在特定的时间和特定的地点发作，一发作他便无法安稳入眠，整夜整夜地头昏脑胀、心绞痛，疼痛中他开始想念自己的朋友，想念他们度过的每一个惊险刺激的夜晚，那能在黑暗中给他带来一点温暖。  
十六岁的时候他和詹姆扮成麻瓜凑钱买了一辆摩托车，在詹姆家的后院将它进行了一番改造。摩托车本来是黑色的，但詹姆悄悄将它漆成了粉色，第二天被发现时笑嘻嘻地说是为了给他一个惊喜。  
“黑色多没意思，是不是？”  
“你说得对，布莱克的确很没意思。不过我怀疑只是因为莉莉喜欢粉红色——”  
“不，莉莉喜欢红色。”  
他不喜欢粉红色，但他喜欢这辆粉红色的摩托车。这是某种证明，证明他和那些人不一样，古老的枷锁并没有绑在他身上。他骑着它到处跑，哼着歌，把麻瓜们古怪的眼神当成一种赞赏。夜晚他便打开飞行开关升上紫灰色的云雾，让冰冷闪烁的星光和浓黑的风包裹自己。鲜艳的粉红在此时也成了浅暗的紫色，他握着车把手，叼着烟，亮红的光一跳一跳，时不时照亮瘦削脸颊的一角和没剃干净的胡渣。  
他喜欢哼詹姆和他一起改编的霍格沃茨校歌，有时候也唱一唱在街上听到的摇滚音乐。他从不穿家里的那一套巫师袍，宁愿去麻瓜的百货商店买卫衣七分裤来刺激他们的眼睛。  
他在霍格沃茨是自由的，和朋友在一起的每一刻都是自由的，但当他踏入那阴沉沉的一成不变的家，墙上的每一幅肖像都瞪着他，父母的白眼和弟弟的冷漠让他的呼吸变成黑色。就连家养小精灵也对他另眼相待，当然他不在乎，他一点都不在乎。他只是得了病。  
他讨厌黑魔法，讨厌斯莱特林，讨厌他的家人，讨厌他的出身。他连自己也一并讨厌着，某些时候他会分裂成两个人，往日里强大的自我缩成一团，布莱克家族的基因无情地诅咒着他。你脱离不了，它喊着，你脱离不了，你也没有得到真理！  
有谁能完全割断自己和过去的关系？那像是切断与母亲相连的脐带时的一声啼哭，从此另一根看不见的绳子将他们绑在了一起，他还在襁褓中时就明白有些星空是不属于他的，他是孤独旋转的星星。  
小天狼星在门口站了一会儿，象征性地敲了敲门，推门而入。房间里一片漆黑，床上的被子隆起一块，但他相信他不可能睡得这么早。他咳了一声，说道：“要不要跟我出去兜风？”  
那团被子没有动，从里面传来一个不耐烦的声音：“不要。”  
“嘿，我敢说你肯定没有坐过会飞的车。”  
房间里沉默了一会儿，男孩的声音更别扭了：“……我坐过飞毯。”  
“哦？你有带过来吗？”  
“没有，在我家里。你想干什么？”  
“飞毯可比不上我的摩托车。这样吧，我可以勉为其难让你开一开。这比黑魔法有趣多了。”  
“不去，我要睡觉。”被子动了动，蒙得紧了一些。  
“得了吧，你根本睡不着。”  
小天狼星的话是对的，他确实睡不着。他不但睡不着还清醒得过分，脑子里充斥着不甘的念头。水晶球他最后还是保了下来，但他一点都不感到开心，被小天狼星挟制的经历只让他感到耻辱。他不知道雷古勒斯什么时候才能回来，他已经开始想他了。  
“嘿，快起来。今晚的月色很好。”不知何时小天狼星已经走到了他身边，忽然变近的声音把他吓了一跳。德拉科抱着被子谨慎地挪了挪，说道：“你再不滚出去我就对你不客气了。”  
“哦，你想揍我一顿？”小天狼星干脆在床边坐下来，德拉科更不自在了，“想揍我什么时候都不迟，但兜风只有这一次，错过机会就没有了。”  
德拉科有些犹豫起来。小天狼星的话很有煽动性，要说他一点都不感兴趣是不可能的，虽然他瞧不起麻瓜的东西，但小天狼星的确是这儿最会玩的那个人。可自尊心不允许他答应他的邀请，他不想向他示弱——服软也算是示弱的一种。  
“求我，”他说道，转过身面对着他，“你求我我就去。”  
小天狼星用力掐了掐他的鼻子，在他挣扎之前松开了他，说道：“好吧，那你闭上眼，把身体放松，好好听我说的每一个字。”  
德拉科困惑地看了他一眼，在催促下乖乖闭上了眼。一只宽阔的手搭上他的后背，轻轻摩挲着，带着一种安慰的力度。这种感觉太舒服了，德拉科的肩膀动了动，满意地享受着。那只手滑下来，蓦地握住他的腰，带着他幻影移形消失在了原地。  
当德拉科回过神来的时候，他们已经站在一间陌生庭院的后院中。远处能看见连绵的黑色山脉，小天狼星往剪得齐整的草坪走去，那儿停着一辆形状奇怪的摩托车。  
一阵寒风吹过，德拉科下意识抱紧手臂，他这才意识到自己还穿着睡袍。而小天狼星已经跨上了摩托车，一脚撑在地上。他不知按了什么按钮，摩托车震颤着发出一声咆哮，两侧的红色车灯蓦然亮起来，在夜中形成两道飘渺的光柱。  
“嘿，过来。”他朝他挥着手，另一只手握着车把手。德拉科吸了口气，皱着脸朝他走去。见鬼，他连鞋都没有穿。  
“我说了让你求我，小天狼星！”他抓着他的胳膊朝他低吼道，小天狼星不由分说给他套上了一只摩托头盔，示意他坐在他后面。  
“动作快一点儿，不然就把你扔在这里。”  
德拉科又气又恼，完全不能理解小天狼星的脑回路。他讨厌极了这种失控的感觉，但又无可奈何，只好咒骂着跨爬上摩托车后座。  
“抱住我的腰，不然一会儿你会飞出去。”小天狼星说道，见他没有反应便强硬地抓过他的手按在自己腰上，“坐稳了。”  
德拉科还在纠结那只沉重的头盔，不停地晃着脑袋。小天狼星的身体蓦然前倾，摩托车猛地向前冲去，德拉科险些被甩下车，吓得抱紧了他的腰，不由自主地往前挪了挪。  
摩托车绕着后院转了一圈，在经过栅栏时前轮陡然抬起，整个车身飞跃而去，重重落在地上。德拉科脸色发白，小天狼星回过头，笑着敲了敲头盔的玻璃罩，说道：“怎么样，刺激吗？”  
德拉科瞪着他，紧抿着嘴唇不说话。小天狼星也不逗他了，回身开着车飞快地绕过荒无人烟的小路，驶上街道。  
两侧的房屋和融融的路灯快速向身后倒退，如同潮汐回溯。夜风抚摸着他的脖子，涌入宽大睡袍的各个角落。虽然街道上的麻瓜并不多，但德拉科还是感到又羞耻又慌张——睡袍真的很不适合摩托车，他不得不用手压着被风掀起的衣摆，但依然能感觉到布料飞荡着摩擦他的皮肤。从出生起他就没有在公众场合露过自己的小腿，永远被长袍和长裤包裹得严严实实，可现在他居然穿着睡衣在麻瓜街道上骑车，这无异于公开处刑。  
这都怪该死的小天狼星，他恨恨地想，他完全能理解雷古勒斯为什么那么讨厌他。  
然而他很快就忘记了这种感觉。摩托车越驶越深，拐入了一条寂静的街道。路灯昏暗，四周只有摩托车的轰鸣和静电般的风声，如同一根细线牵引着他的四肢和呼吸。摩托车的速度不算太快，但也不至于无趣，德拉科眯起眼享受着这种静谧的快感，他渴望把头盔摘掉，让自己的脑袋也吹吹风。  
他这么想着便问了出来，小天狼星停下车，回身替他将头盔从上方摘下来，拍了一下他的脸。  
“是不是觉得很舒服？”  
“没有，”德拉科哼了一声，“就这样吗？”  
“这只是开胃菜而已。”小天狼星将头盔给自己戴上，拨开玻璃罩，“想不想到天上去看看？”  
“我会骑扫帚。”他没头没脑地冒出这样一句话。  
“那不一样。”他将他掀到膝盖上的睡袍拉下去，拍了拍他的腿，“怎么，不想试试吗？”  
德拉科不安地动了动，腿夹得更紧了一些。  
“想不想？”他又问道，笑得露出了闪耀的虎牙。德拉科呆呆地看着他，月光流转在他英俊的面颊上，眼珠闪动着一团荧荧的白光。  
他说得对，今天的月色很好，他想。  
“想。”  
骑着摩托车飞行的感觉确实和骑扫帚完全不同。也许摩托车变换方向没有扫帚灵活，但它的座位舒服很多。德拉科低头看着翻滚的云雾边缘透出的细小城镇，偶尔有一点灯光明明灭灭。他又抬起头望向远方的银河，星星像是洗净的银色宝石钉在钴蓝的天鹅绒幕布上，一闪一烁。他忽然感觉自己仿佛站在一片星海原野上，簇拥着他的云是连绵的紫色山脉，星光如同长河在山间奔涌，他站在原地看万亿时光流逝……  
“我喜欢这儿。”他喃喃道，灰蓝色的眼中也映着清冷的星辰。小天狼星没听清，问道：“什么？”  
“没有。”  
“我听见了，你喜欢我，是不是？”  
“不是！”德拉科没好气地吼道。男人拧了把他的大腿，他忿忿地踢了回去，结果车身蓦然一抖向下坠去，嗖嗖快速穿越大片风雨云流。德拉科的尖叫卡在喉咙里，他惊恐地闭上眼。他等了一会儿，小心翼翼地睁开眼，却发现他们正在一片黑银色的湖泊上滑行。摩托车飞得很低，车轮停滞，时不时擦过湖面带起细细的水花。湖面倒影着宁静的星空。  
“如果你想，我们可以下去游个泳。”小天狼星提议道。  
德拉科望着那不见边际的湖泊，很远的地方只有黑漆漆的影子，天与地之间没有界线。他咽了口唾沫，摇摇头。  
“我不会游泳。”  
“我可以教你。来吧，我们下去玩一玩。”小天狼星将摩托车停在岸边，跳下车，德拉科不得不跟着他爬下来，望着自己的脚发呆。  
小天狼星动作干脆地脱下卫衣，他平时显然保持着良好的运动，胸腹肌肉线条流畅优美，德拉科抱着他的时候就不禁暗暗惊叹于他有力的腰腹。出于某种他自己也不明白的心理，他没有看他，用冰凉的脚趾磨着一块小石头，将它踢进水里。  
“别害怕，我会教你。”他朝他走来，德拉科感到更不自在了，因为他身上只剩下了一条内裤。  
虽然他对游泳不感冒，但他并不是因为这个才紧张。德拉科不敢低头，也不敢抬头，他根本不知道该看哪儿，也不知道自己的呼吸为什么变得如此紊乱。这太奇怪了，不过是去湖里游泳，他以前还在桃金娘的偷窥下泡过澡呢。  
他磨磨蹭蹭地开始解扣子，这不是一件开心的事，因为他的身材和小天狼星相比不值一提。他发泄似的将袍子扔到一边的草地上，抱着胳膊打了个寒噤。  
“就这样下去吗？”他问道。  
“不，内裤也得脱掉。”  
德拉科瞪了他一眼，愤愤地拽下身上最后一件布料扔到同一个地方。  
也许小天狼星非常享受在湖里游泳，但对德拉科来说第一次游泳算不上太美好的经历。他呛了好几次水，耳朵里进了水，最后披着毛巾坐在岸上试图把水弄出来——他没有带魔杖，只好采用这种最原始的方法。  
夜风越来越紧了，德拉科裹好毛巾，双腿垂在清凉的湖水中晃荡着，眯起眼欣赏不远处小天狼星漂亮的泳姿。他正在离他五十米远的地方仰泳，修长的手臂慢慢地一下一下落入水中，双腿轻轻拍打着，哗哗的水声显得更为寂静。四周是一望无际的水与黑，还有风与星光。如此广大，只能让他觉得自己是如此的渺小，仿佛沉浮在宇宙间的不起眼的尘埃。可这一切又太美太震撼了，让他害怕下一秒就会消失。  
小天狼星从远处游回来，轻松地跃上岸。他全身沾着水，水珠不停地从他身上流下，在地上积起一小滩水，但他依然毫不自知地往德拉科这儿靠，大大咧咧地拍了拍他的后背：“嘿，小子，替我擦一擦。”  
“你自己来。”德拉科翻了个白眼，将毛巾甩到他身上，起身去穿衣服。当他穿好后回过身，只见小天狼星随意地擦了擦身子，甩甩头发，套上衣服就往摩托车走去。  
“我们现在回去吧，时间不早了。”  
德拉科点点头，不知为何有些遗憾。  
“这颜色可真丑。”走到车边时，他说道。  
“回去我们洗个热水澡，不然会感冒的。”小天狼星并不在意，拍拍后座示意他坐上来，“下次教你开车。”  
“真的吗？”德拉科拉起衣摆跨上车，紧紧抱住他的腰。他的身上还有潮湿的湖水味道。  
“当然，明天我给你买一套适合骑车的衣服。”

德拉科很快就爱上了这种生活。  
小天狼星的点子层出不穷，几乎没有他想不到的玩法。他带他去麻瓜的湖泊保护区钓鱼，比谁钓得更多，然后在野外动手烤鱼吃。小天狼星显然已经干过很多次，而德拉科对此一窍不通，但也开始学着做，虽然总免不了被取笑一番。他们坐在街边吃冰淇淋，去海边玩赛艇，德拉科试了一次后就吵着要小天狼星教他开，后者答应得非常爽快。德拉科上手意外迅速，甚至在一次赛艇比赛中超过了小天狼星，为此他得意至极，而后者声称只是因为自己在关键时刻打了一个喷嚏才导致了落败。  
德拉科学会了骑自行车和摩托车，每天都会把自行车推出来骑一圈。他喜欢上了小天狼星为他购置的衬衫、卫衣和长裤，还有进行摩托车运动时的紧身衣裤，那把他修长细瘦的身材勾勒得流畅美好，他紧绷着伏在摩托车的姿势如同一只警惕的豹。  
他们一次在盘山路上进行自行车比赛，德拉科求胜心切，结果在一个大幅度的转弯处没有控制好车速，连人带车飞出去重重砸在栏杆上。小天狼星连忙下车跑去将他抱起来，男孩蜷缩在他怀里颤抖，额头上出了血，脸色苍白。他心痛得无以复加，带着他就要幻影移形，德拉科按住了他的手，对他摇摇头。  
“比赛还没完。”他虚弱地说道。  
“没有什么比赛，别逞强了德拉科！”  
“……我想学汽车。”他说道。这是他们比赛前的约定，如果德拉科赢了小天狼星就会教他开汽车。如果知道他会为了这个约定拼命到这种地步，他绝对不会提出这个要求。  
“你到现在还想着这个——”  
“你有没有会飞的汽车？我记得穷鬼韦斯莱家有一辆——”男孩自言自语着，他高高瘦瘦的身子缩在他怀中却小得可怜，小天狼星盯着他颤动的嘴唇，他忽然低头用力咬了上去。  
这不是他们第一次接吻。有一天早上他忽然闯进房间兴冲冲地将他拉起来，催着他换好衣服坐上摩托车。一路上德拉科昏昏沉沉，打着哈欠，靠在小天狼星背上打盹，还把口水留在了上面。他只知道摩托车开出了小镇，飞上天空，在黎明前黯淡的天空中越升越高，宛若初升的太阳。  
然后他就看到了真的日出，一点一点爬上山头，红彤彤的一团忽然跳出来，如同跳进一个白黄色的布袋。四周一下子亮起来，他站在山顶，脚下无垠的树林在晨风中摇动，金辉洒满每一片棕绿色的树叶。他怔怔地看着那明亮的太阳，眼角发红。  
那天他们接吻了，在日出的山峰。德拉科主动吻上了他，将他压在摩托车车座上。小天狼星拥着他的腰，他们激烈地亲吻，索取彼此的呼吸和唾液。德拉科觉得自己要疯了，他如此着迷于这个男人给他带来的一切。他想要这片晨霞，这片山景，这片长风，这片寂静，他想要他的每一寸、每一寸，为此他把手伸进他的衬衣底下感受他滚烫的皮肤。他太爱了，他不是他的舅舅——他从来没有把他当成他的舅舅，他以前是个古怪的男人，后来是个不讲理的男人，现在是个充满魅力的迷人的男人。他崇拜的、热爱的男人。  
他不在乎自己变成了什么样，他什么都不去思考，只想和他继续疯狂地爱下去。  
空荡的盘山路上，小天狼星吻着怀中的男孩，男孩也吃力地回应着他，手臂缠上他的脖子。但他没有深入，吮了一口他的嘴唇便带他回到家中，替他检查身体。  
德拉科并没有受太重的伤。背部淤青了一块，手臂和大腿上有几处擦伤，小天狼星替他上药的时候他皱着眉喊疼，结果被男人板着脸训斥了一番。  
“你现在的样子就像雷古勒斯。”他抱怨道，结果被拍了一下屁股。  
“以后还敢不敢这么做了？”  
“嗯……”  
“敢不敢？”  
“啊，轻一点！”他上药的动作重了些，德拉科倒吸一口气。  
小天狼星还是舍不得对他太过分，上完药后让他趴在床上休息。德拉科躺了一分钟就开始心痒了，这几天他被小天狼星带着到处玩，一会儿都闲不住，只好可怜巴巴地求他带他出去玩。  
“躺在床上太无聊了。”他说道。  
“现在知道后悔了？”小天狼星丝毫不为之所动，“你当初不是很喜欢躺在雷古勒斯的床上吗？”  
“以后不会了，”德拉科嘟囔着，努力朝他眨着眼，“让我出去吧，你说了今天晚上教我仰泳的。”  
德拉科在运动上的天赋不低，仅仅几天就简单学会了几种泳姿。他一直对自己第一天看见的小天狼星的仰泳念念不忘。  
“还不是因为你受伤了，这样怎么学仰泳？”小天狼星没好气地说道。他看着男孩的眼睛，内心一动，慢慢走近他，揉乱了他的头发。  
“想不想试一试另一种运动？”他低声问道，拉下自己的裤链，伸手摸了摸他淡色的嘴唇，用手指顶开他的牙关，揉弄着他柔软的舌头。德拉科的呼吸急促起来，他仰起头看着他，眼神中有渴望也有哀求。小天狼星凑得更近了一些，将内裤抵在他唇边，那滚烫蓬勃的气息让男孩的脸微微红了。他迫不及待地用牙齿拉下布料，含了进去。  
晚上他们去郊外野炊露营，吃饱喝足后便窝在帐篷里做爱。德拉科的伤已经痊愈得差不多了，但为了以防万一小天狼星还是没有让他躺着。他趴跪在柔软的帐篷布料上，小天狼星抬起他的臀部，沾了点润滑液挤进去温柔地扩张。这是他的初次，德拉科紧张得发抖，小天狼星俯身亲吻他的后背让他平静下来。他抓住他的性器轻轻滑动，男孩低声呻吟着，后颈沁出了一层汗。  
“不用紧张，会很舒服的。”他哄道，捏了捏他的顶端，渗出的液体打湿了他的掌心。德拉科喘了一声，回头看向他。  
“我听说很痛。”  
“都是骗你的。听谁说的？”  
“嗯……他们都这么说。”他有些害羞，脸涨得很红。小天狼星力道温和地套弄着，指头照顾着每一道褶皱。德拉科很快就一泄如注，腰软得直不起来，男人一手揽着他的腰，另一只手三指并入，热情地按摩着，若有似无地徘徊在那个点边缘。德拉科只觉得身体内部炽热难忍，痒得不行，只想有人挺进来填满空虚的内部。他暗示性地扭着臀，将腰压得低了一些，凑得更近。小天狼星自然明白他的意思，他抽出湿淋淋的手抹在他的臀瓣上，捏了捏他细嫩的大腿，稍微分开一些，抓着他的腿根挤了进去。  
前期的润滑非常到位，德拉科并没有觉得痛，只是有些不习惯。小天狼星显然也不想给他的第一次留下阴影，他一开始只是浅浅顶入，蹭着入口边缘，然后进得深了一些，直到德拉科完全适应以后才开始动作。狭窄的甬道被一节一节打开，德拉科觉得自己的身体里仿佛也裂开了一扇门，一扇他未曾想过的、罪恶的门。自由的门。  
他在和他舅舅做爱，他恍惚地想，他让他舅舅把性器塞进他屁股里狠狠操他。  
以前他绝不会做如此叛经离道的事，他连想都不会想。可现在他不在意，一点都不在意。  
他在奔向自由的彼端，做他爱做的事，爱他想爱的人。他再也不被那些念头束缚着了，是他解救了他，将他从狭隘浅薄的旧知中带出来，他和他做爱，这没什么大不了。这是一种自由的证明，他们都知道。  
他们折腾了一整晚，德拉科被干得高潮迭起，下身射得一片狼藉。他坐在他腰上摆动着臀部，将他的一部分深深容入体内，喘息着顶着自己的敏感点，颤抖着达到高潮。他舒服得两眼发白，小天狼星抓着他的腰用力释放在里面，德拉科垂下头叹息着吻他，吻得乱七八糟，唾液沾了他满脸。男人将手指探进他们结合的部位轻轻蹭着，然后是他布满指印的臀和大腿，男孩克制地呻吟了一声，俯下身压在他身上。  
“爽吗？”他退出来，大量溢出的黏液打湿了他们的下身。德拉科几不可见地点点头，想把腿合拢，但一动又溢出了更多液体，于是便放弃了。  
“后悔吗？”他又问道。德拉科没有回答，他撑起上身看着他，嘴角是懒洋洋的笑。然后他低头亲他的胸口，用柔软的舌头包裹住那一块凸起。小天狼星向后仰去，压着他的腰按向自己的下身。  
他们又做了一次，抱在一起拥吻。然后他趴在地上让他清理他的后面，这很容易擦枪走火，德拉科的里面柔软炽热，而他乖乖趴跪着的姿态让他很有施虐欲。但小天狼星还是忍住了，结束后硬是让他用手帮他解决了一次。  
快凌晨三点的时候他们才躺进被窝，德拉科拉着被子靠在他肩膀上，抱着他的一只胳膊。他们都很累，但谁都不想睡觉，静静地听着帐篷外的风声。  
“下次我们在外面做。”他说道。  
“……会被看见的。”  
“不会。”  
德拉科侧过头看着他，摸了摸他的胡渣，有些刺刺的。  
“我想看日出。”他说道。  
“现在还没有，”小天狼星看了眼手表，“你不困吗？”  
德拉科摇摇头，但小天狼星看得出他明明困得连眼睛都睁不开了。他吻了吻他的额头，说道：“还是去上次那座山，嗯？”  
“嗯……”  
“你先睡一会儿，到时候我叫你。”他柔声说道，让男孩靠在他胸口，小心翼翼地帮他穿上衣服，把他抱上车。他们坚持用粉红摩托车作为交通工具而不是幻影移形，因为德拉科喜欢，他也喜欢。  
自从有了第一次后两人便食髓知味。他们在什么地方都做过，公园晚上的草地上，日出的山顶，德拉科坐在湖边时小天狼星用嘴帮他吸出来，然后半身泡在水里来了一场。更多的时候是在床上和浴室，他把他身上的衬衫或紧身衣脱下来，将他压进柔软的床铺里。男孩在他身下大张着腿，放声呻吟着，满脸情欲。他们将铺满格兰芬多金红旗的床搅得乱七八糟，从床上滚到地上，又从卧室做到门厅，他们倒在铺着地毯的狭窄走廊里一晌贪欢，墙壁上的肖像沉睡在古老的梦里，不知道一场幻病正在发生。淫乱又疯狂，几近失控。  
小天狼星不知道自己为什么会变成这样，当德拉科迷乱又渴望地望着他的时候，他的脑中便什么都剩不下了，克制啦忍耐啦隔阂啦身份啦年龄差距啦，通通不存在。他只剩下了最粗暴的本能，某种压抑在血液里的占有欲，他占有着这个男孩，他原本是那边的一员，和雷古勒斯一起讨厌着他，可他现在是他的了。他从黑暗中将他抢过来，把他带进了另一个世界里。这是他的胜利。  
他想他是爱他的，虽然一开始他觉得他和那群人没什么两样，虽然马尔福和布莱克一样是个令人厌恶的姓氏，但他还是个充满好奇心的孩子，还不至于变得像那群老人一样顽固不化。他可以带走他。  
雷古勒斯不一样，他一出生就老了，浸淫在布莱克令人窒息的牢笼里，他只能选择讨厌他。  
德拉科在情事上越来越能放得开。他们划完双人艇后坐在露天餐厅旁吃饭，德拉科说要去上厕所，小天狼星跟着他一起去了。他替他脱下裤子，像照顾小孩似的帮他放水，然后将他按在门板上顶弄，每一下都去到最深。刚运动完的德拉科没有力气挣扎，只能趴在门板上断断续续地呻吟。然后他坐在他大腿上替他手淫，他吻着他的后颈和耳朵，手指插在他的内裤里揉捏他的臀肉。  
他们磨蹭了近两个小时才从里面出来，饭菜早就凉了，小天狼星重新点了一桌，德拉科却有些走神。他回想着他们这几天做的疯狂事，脸颊发红，他知道这是疯狂的、不被世人接受的，但那又怎么样？他找到他自己了，他终于明白为什么他宁愿变成一个叛经离道的人。  
一次他们在山上的帐篷里做完后，两人并排躺在地上聊天。上次小天狼星找到了德拉科的一个新的敏感点，他发现自己碰他的乳头时他会不由自主地打颤，身体涨成美好的淡红色，于是这次便买了乳夹和按摩棒增强刺激感。德拉科的胸口肿得发痛，他第一次被干得哭出来，缩在他怀里高潮。他求着说不要了，小天狼星安慰着他，半强迫地逼他喊他舅舅，于是德拉科抱着他哭喊小天狼星舅舅，可他没有停下来，反而让一切更加癫狂。  
德拉科躺在地上休息的时候胸尖依然疼痛不已，又麻又痒，于是他伸手去揉，随口问道：  
“你是从哪里学会这些的？”  
“什么？”  
“开摩托车，还有游泳之类的……霍格沃茨没有教吧？”  
小天狼星想了想，说道：“我六年级的时候离家出走，住在詹姆家……那时候我们合伙买了摩托车，在后院改装它，然后就直接上路。那时候我们受伤了好几次，结果被詹姆的爸妈关在房间里不准出去。”  
说到这儿他微笑起来，双眼发亮，似乎想起了那段美好的叛逆时光。德拉科打量着他，忽然凑过去亲了他一口，靠在他的胸膛。  
“我过了好几年没爸没妈的日子。只有那时候我才能完全去做自己喜欢的事情……我和我的朋友们完成了很多事，在霍格沃茨。学校已经不能满足我和詹姆了，但你知道，麻瓜没你想象得那么傻。这是我经常和我妈妈争执的一点。”他皱了皱鼻子，摸着德拉科的头发，“以前我喜欢买麻瓜的杂志，我在上面发现了很多有趣的东西……摩托车，自行车，游艇，还有很多。当然我最喜欢的还是摩托车，粉色是詹姆那小子干的。对了，你听说过蹦极吗？”  
“那是什么？”德拉科将他的手拨下来，含住了他的一根指头。  
“在你身上绑一根绳子，然后把你从山上扔下去。”小天狼星说道，毫不意外地感觉到男孩的身体一僵，“怎么样，怕了吧？”  
“才没有。”德拉科哼了一声，重重咬了他的手指一口。小天狼星把手抽回来，翻身将他压在身下吻他。  
“嗯……这些你爸妈都不知道？”他喘息着，被吻得脸颊嫣红。小天狼星一只腿挤进他的腿间不让他合拢，膝盖暧昧地摩擦着他的下身。  
“不知道，怎么可能让他们知道。”  
刚换上的内裤又湿了一大块，德拉科躁动地扭着身子，微微蜷起腿。他吸了口气，咽下一声呻吟：“雷古勒斯也不知道？”  
“不知道，只有我的朋友和你。”他又吻上来了，缠绵悱恻，德拉科双腿盘在腰上抱着吻他。然后是抚摸和摩擦，急不可耐的喘息和轻叹，他将自己的身体向他打开，向自由打开，灵魂也随之下陷，落入深渊。  
“下次带你去蹦极。”他说道，轻吻着他的眼睛。  
“对了，我给你看个东西。”德拉科想到了什么，推开他，在一旁堆得乱七八糟的衣服中找出自己的裤子，从口袋里摸出一只黑色的水晶球。他拿着它轻轻一转，一团黑雾从中飘出将他们紧密地笼罩，四周覆盖着浓郁的星光，两颗火红的星球对立旋转着，宛若燃烧的太阳。  
他笑着去看他，却看见小天狼星的脸色在火光中渐渐变了，他的拳头慢慢攥紧，似乎一触即发。德拉科吓得收拢了幻象，将水晶球放在一边。  
周围的景象又回到了黯淡阴沉的帐篷，空气静得吓人。小天狼星后背紧绷，表情很僵硬。  
“你最近都在玩这个？”他生硬地说道。  
“没有，”德拉科回答得很快，但他明显感觉到他并不相信，“和你在一起以后我就没有玩了。”  
小天狼星扭了扭头，脸上的表情依然十分古怪。  
“雷古勒斯让你给我看的？”  
“什么？——不是——”  
“你被他说服了，想让我变得和他们一样？”他咄咄逼人，按住男孩的肩膀。德拉科马上就感觉到了痛，挣扎起来。  
“我没有，你放开我！”他尖叫道，心凉了半截，可男人不为所动。他应该知道他身上也有那种自大和傲慢，隐藏在广阔的内心深处。一种黑漆漆的诅咒，呼喊着，从深渊里爬出来。  
“是他们让你这么做的，是不是？”  
“我说了不是！”他奋力挣开他，捡起地上的衣服躲到一边，埋头套上衬衫和裤子。他不知道他是怎么了，他什么都不知道，或者说他不想知道，即使早就在蛛丝马迹中触碰到了端倪。  
可他早该知道，发生在盛夏的一切都是幻象。他们刻意避开那些一触即发的点，可又怎么避得开呢？  
他拉开帐篷拉链飞奔出去，跑了两步便感到腿软，猝不及防地跌倒在地，咬咬牙爬起来继续往前跑。背后传来男人急切追赶的脚步声，德拉科跑得更快了，整片漆黑的山野在他眼前摇晃。他跌跌撞撞地沿着山间的台阶往下跑，台阶直直地向深处坠去，一直坠到寒冷的宇宙中，如同一条落向世界尽头的黑色瀑布。  
脚步声越来越近，那人伸手去抓他的后颈，前几次擦边而过，德拉科用力甩开他往前跑，一脚踩空滑了下去，抱着头滚到路边，痛得缩成一团。  
他吸着气，冷冷的风和月光如同刀片钻入每块破裂的缝隙中。他在流血，流血使他失掉所有力气，源源不断的热量都从伤口蒸发了。他不再有勇气，也再也不是那个疯狂的男孩。  
一双手将他从地上抱起来，就像他之前无数次受伤时那样将他温柔地抱在怀里。可他不再感到喜悦，他浑身发冷，只想呕吐。  
小天狼星带他回家里上药。黑暗中酝酿着黑暗的风暴，他们大吵了一架，原因是德拉科不想让他碰他。他一靠近他就抄起身边的东西扔向他，没东西可扔后就扔被子，躲在床角充满敌意地看着他，男人一开口说话他便发出刺耳的冷笑。  
“你别过来，”他大声说道，身体打着颤，伸手撑住床板，“我他妈知道你是什么意思，看到我玩黑魔法你觉得恶心是不是？觉得我和你不是一路人，你很反感，对吗？！”  
“德拉科——”  
“——告诉你，我也恶心你，你装什么高高在上？你觉得你高人一等，看到我自甘堕落你他妈是不是觉得特别高兴，嗯？”  
“闭嘴！”  
“我明白了，我懂，对，是我贱，我活该，”德拉科啐了一口，声音又尖又冷，“我明白了，你肯定觉得把我变得和你一样坏是一件很有成就感的事，现在你不是一个人了，我和你穿着一样的衣服，”他边说边用力撕开衬衫，几颗扣子崩开落在地上，蹦跳几下发出清脆的声响，他把裤子也脱了扔在地上，“你把我变成了这样，而且我还是自愿的……真有趣，太有手段了舅舅，你知道我反抗不了。你改变不了其他人，所以你来搞我，你真的厉害，真他妈是个混蛋！”  
小天狼星站在床边看着他，面色僵冷。他双拳紧握，仿佛在用全身的力气来隐忍，可依然没有用，一点用都没有。他高大的身影在阴暗中像一只暴怒的狮子，他知道这头格兰芬多雄狮有怎样强大的力量。如果他要冲上来揍他一顿他只能暂避锋芒，可是没关系，他不在乎，他一点都不在乎。  
“怎么，说不出话来吗？”德拉科讥笑道，现在不应该激怒他，可他太绝望了，真相令他支离破碎。他从他的表情中知道自己是真的——真的——真的被蒙骗了，他是个彻头彻尾的傻子，他还太年轻，玩不过他。  
“说不出来就证明我说的是对的，对吗？”他厉声问道，表情扭曲，“你在利用我，这显然是个好机会。让我猜猜你接下来还想干什么，让我站在你这一边，利用我向他们宣战，我的确是一个很好的筹码是不是？你真当我是傻子，觉得我会被你那一套骗到，觉得我会在意你喜欢的那些东西？”  
“够了，德拉科。别说了。”意识到他要说什么，他开口了，试图维持最后的一丝可笑的幻觉。他不是一个冷酷的人，但德拉科是。这个男孩的柔软和锋利从来都不矛盾。  
“我不喜欢，我从来都不喜欢。那些麻瓜的玩意儿让我想吐，和你呆在一起的几天是我最糟糕的经历，我不会再想记起它。”他尖声说道，爬下床，几乎赤身站在地上，“你以此为胜利，舅舅，但我告诉你，你失败了。你没有改变我，我还是以前的我，只要我脱掉你强加给我的东西，我还是和以前一样！”  
说完他便笑了一声，冷冷地说了句“晚安”，昂扬地大步离开了房间。

接下来的几天他们谁都没有理会谁。德拉科躲在房间里不出来，拼命欺负着家养小精灵，让他换着花样给他送饭。但令他暴怒的是他根本没必要这么做，因为小天狼星第二天就离开了家，再也没有回来。他把他一个人扔在空旷的宅子里，独自面对一片狼藉的内心。  
德拉科觉得自己真的是惨败，他奉献了灵魂和肉体，让自己变得脆弱、任人宰割，唯一值得庆幸的是提出分手的是他，没让他落得最悲惨的境地。  
他把小天狼星给他买的衣服装在袋子里烧得一干二净，灰烬全撒在了他房间门口的地毯上，踩上去就是一脚灰。他恶毒地想让他亲自尝尝践踏自己最喜欢的东西的感觉，因为他就是这么对他的。  
小天狼星只是在利用他。他第一次邀请他去兜风就不怀好意，他知道这个年纪的男孩抵抗不了新鲜和刺激，所以他用它们来引诱他，将他带上歪路。他早就想好了。  
在布莱克夫妇和雷古勒斯回来的那天晚上，小天狼星也终于和他们一起回来了。德拉科重新换上自己的黑袍子去迎接他们，他的笑容可以称得上是谄媚，但一眼都没有看他，仿佛当他不存在。  
他跟着雷古勒斯进了他的房间，和往常一样躺在床上。男人点开书桌的灯坐下来，将公文包放在一边。  
“这几天你过得怎么样？”他问道，打开文件夹。  
“不是很好。”他故意这样说道，在雷古勒斯询问地看向他时解释着，“你不在，我觉得很无聊……我特别想你，舅舅。”  
雷古勒斯朝他笑了笑，他注意到他的耳朵红了。可这不够，完全不够，如果是小天狼星听到这样的话他早就吻过来了——不，打住，不许去想他，那是个混蛋。德拉科晃了晃脑袋，挤出一个微笑，放柔了声音：“你过来一下，舅舅。”  
雷古勒斯起身朝他走来，德拉科注视着他，感到有些恍惚。这个人宠他，他知道。他不像另一个人一样只把他当成战利品，他是真的爱护他。  
德拉科闭了闭眼，心中生出一丝狠虐。无论如何，他现在就要毁掉它。  
当雷古勒斯在床边坐下时，德拉科拉过他的衣领用力吻住了他，将他压在枕头上。他骑跨在他身上，胡乱扯着他的衣服，雷古勒斯从一开始的震惊中回过神来，猛地推开他，抹着嘴唇。德拉科在床角坐起身，漠然地理了理衣领，扬起脖子，冷冷地说道：“怎么了？”  
雷古勒斯只是看着他，似乎并不理解他在做什么。可笑的是连他自己都不明白他在想什么。  
“你——”他刚开口就被打断了，德拉科嗤笑了一声，扬起眉毛，懒懒地靠在墙边。  
“哦，对不起，我太想你了，舅舅。我每天都在想你，每分每秒都在想你。”他笑着说道，声音甜腻得甚至有些恶心，但对于雷古勒斯来说这招很好用，他会原谅他所做的一切，“刚刚的行为冒犯了你，我很抱歉。可你要相信，我真的是因为想你才会这么做。”  
雷古勒斯依然看着他，苍白的脸难得有些红润。  
“所以你想我吗？”他循循善诱，靠近了一些，“你想我吗，舅舅？——你不会不想我的，对不对？”  
男人还是没有说话。德拉科忽然感到一阵反胃，他到底在做什么？他在毁掉一切，他从小天狼星的生活里逃出来了，可却再也回不去了，回不到躺在雷古勒斯房间里自得其乐的日子，他做不到。那个男人到底还是毁了他。  
他跳下床，跌跌撞撞地向外跑去，也不知道自己要去哪里。当他停下脚步时，却发现自己正站在小天狼星卧室的门前，这令他更崩溃了，头昏目眩。  
他转身往楼下走，刚迈出两步便看见了站在楼梯口的男人，他正仰视着他，面容肃然。  
德拉科深吸了一口气，大步往下走，目不斜视地从小天狼星身边绕过。后者猛地抓住他的手臂将他按在墙壁上，忽然的袭击让他背过气去。紧接着呼吸被封住了，他吻着他，这个吻粗暴至极。疼痛在蔓延，德拉科猛地推开他，靠在墙壁上，目光阴冷。  
“你发什么神经？”他扯了扯嘴角，冷笑一声，“哦，我知道，你有需求是吗？你房间里不是有那么多色情杂志吗，别对着我发情。别用你碰过麻瓜女孩的手碰我，我是纯血巫师，我觉得恶心！”  
他的吼声在楼梯间里回荡，小天狼星脸色惨白。吱的一声，旁边的房门打开了，雷古勒斯从里面走出来。他看看德拉科，又看向小天狼星，皱起眉：“发生什么事了？”  
“舅舅！”德拉科撞开小天狼星跑向他，用力扑进他怀里，回头指向小天狼星，“他欺负我，舅舅，他虐待我！”  
雷古勒斯接住他，冷冷地看向小天狼星，眯起眼。德拉科从未见过他这样冷酷的表情，像是整个人都沉进寒铁里了似的，眉眼都变得锋利起来。他拍了拍德拉科的后背，低声安慰了他几句，示意他回他的房间里去。德拉科回头看了一眼，赫然看见他抽出了魔杖。  
“等一下——”  
雷古勒斯将他推进房间，关上门，攥着手中的魔杖。小天狼星已经恢复了正常，他也拔出魔杖，两人无声地对峙着，弦越绷越紧，似乎一有动静就会断开。  
“你对他做了什么？”雷古勒斯冷声问道。  
“他对你做了什么？”小天狼星反问道。  
“与你无关。”  
“我也没有义务告诉你，弟弟。”  
听到这句话，雷古勒斯的脸色瞬间白了，魔杖直直地指向他，低吼道：“我不是你弟弟！”  
“我知道，你看不起我，”小天狼星点点头，“你和德拉科说了我很多坏话，对不对？”  
“你还指望我为你说好话？”  
“没指望过。你把水晶球给他做什么？”  
“关你什么事？”  
“真的和我没关系？”  
“为什么要和你有关系？”雷古勒斯似乎觉得很好笑，但他没有笑，抿了抿嘴唇，“我早就不在乎你了，听见了吗？我早就没有你这个哥哥了，你怎么样关我什么事？”  
小天狼星默然看着他，没有说话。都乱套了，他做了错事。他本来可以是他的，可他内心的怀疑葬送了一切。他不相信自己能真正得到理解，他把希望寄托在他身上，但他还太小了。  
在那些和他呆在一起的时光，他真的想过以后的事。如果他愿意，他会带他走，走遍世界的每一个角落。他会让他看见彩虹。  
可现在已经来不及了。  
“这几天你对他做了什么？”见他没有说话，雷古勒斯再次问道。小天狼星闭了闭眼，说道：“我没必要告诉你。”  
“你虐待他？”  
“我说没有，你会信吗？”  
“你伤害了他，”雷古勒斯眼神冰冷，“那你就该去死。”

德拉科呆呆地躺在床上，心脏跳得很快。雷古勒斯房间的隔音效果太好了，他只能依稀听见他们在说话，但一个字也听不清。后来说话声也消失了，只有墙壁和床偶尔的震动。他猜测他们打起来了，这令他焦虑不已，他想冲出去阻止他们，可身体却像陷进泥潭里似的，一根手指都动不了。  
那些话他说出口就后悔了，他不知道会有什么后果。他感到恶心，浑身不自在，他厌恶这段过往，厌恶那个人，厌恶他自己。  
他厌恶自己的轻信，轻易地将自己送给别人，导致始乱终弃的结局。他厌恶小天狼星的欺骗，他怎么能这么对他？他在乎的只有他自己，根本不在乎他会变成什么样。然而最令他感到恐惧的是他清楚地知道他说的每一句话都是谎话，他伤害他的每一刻都在更深地伤害自己，他否定他的每一个字都在否定那深深沉浸的美好时光，而他确实用力地、刻骨地、撕心裂肺地爱过，现在依然爱着，那些东西渗到他骨头里去了，他也许能隐瞒，可他逃避不了。  
他再也、再也回不去了。哪一个过去都回不去了。  
德拉科不知道自己在床上躺了多久，雷古勒斯回来的时候他还没有睡着。男人没有开灯，他在墙边站了一会儿，慢慢走到床旁，拉开被子盖在德拉科身上。  
他转过身，仰起头静静地看着他。  
“我想回家了。”他低声说道。

小天狼星虐待德拉科的这件事在布莱克家中掀起轩然大波。布莱克夫人压住了这个消息，警告所有人不得外扬，并且特地来找德拉科谈话，劝他不要把这件事告诉他的父母。  
“作为补偿，我们会把他从家里赶走，”她说道，“这件事张扬出去对谁都不好，德拉科。”  
德拉科在内心对她的话抱以一声嗤笑，但小天狼星虐待他的确是子虚乌有，也就顺手卖了这个人情。他对把小天狼星赶出去不感兴趣，只是反复要求自己要回家。  
他谁都不想见，呆在这儿就会想起那段时光和那个人，这简直是折磨。布莱克夫人劝阻了许久却依然无果，只好让雷古勒斯来帮忙，可后者无动于衷，只是用一种复杂的目光看着他。  
德拉科没有看他。他利用雷古勒斯来达到自己的目的，他也是个罪人。他不知道他会怎么解释自己突兀的举动，也许雷古勒斯也曾迷惘过——他不是没这么想过，他在和他接吻后很快就出差离开了，在他看来这像是一种逃避；也许他也爱过他，而自己也是，但无论如何，这一切在未成形之前就烟消云散了。  
他利用了他，从此一刀两断，谁都和谁没关系。  
布莱克夫人最后也没能让德拉科回心转意，她的儿子反而站在德拉科这一边，这让她十分火大。家中的气氛极为凝重，小天狼星又好几天没回家。德拉科懒得理会他们之间的勾心斗角，这一切都是他造成的，只要他离开，一切就结束了。至于他们两兄弟之间有什么矛盾，他一点都不想知道。  
雷古勒斯帮他联系到了远在德国的卢修斯和纳西莎，语气真诚地解释了这件事。德拉科在一旁听着他们用守护神互相交流，他想起他第一天来到这儿的时候，小天狼星把厨房弄得乒乒乓乓响，雷古勒斯带他去他的房间。一切都如此平凡。这到底是谁的错？  
德拉科很明白，平静只是表象，这个家族的裂痕早已到了无法和解的地步，只需要一个导火索就会土崩瓦解。他就不应该来。  
好在卢修斯和纳西莎的工作已经完成，他们答应两天后就来接德拉科回家。当他听到这个消息的时候，他内心的大石头终于重重落地，但也空了一大块，又痛又冷。  
雷古勒斯摸了摸他的额头，叹了口气。  
“对不起，德拉科。我应该留下来的。”  
德拉科很清楚他在指什么。  
“没关系，我能理解。”他说道，避开了他的手，起身离开房间。  
他回到自己的卧室里收拾行李，把衣服都叠好塞进行李箱里。桌子上有一只绿色的陶瓷杯，是那时候雷古勒斯送给他的，他看了一会儿，将它放回桌上。床头柜上还放着几本没看完的书，他把它们塞回书架，然后坐在床边发呆。窗户开了一条缝，幽冷的风将他耳梢的发轻轻吹起。  
他意识到他马上就要回去了。暑假即将结束，他要回到霍格沃茨读六年级，然后是七年级，他将会毕业、实习、工作、步入正轨，他会活成所有人想要的样子，把这一切都忘掉。他忽然感到了恐慌。  
他逃不掉，雷古勒斯也告诉过他，他逃不掉，他会变得和他们一样。逃掉的人只有小天狼星一个，他试图把他救出来，但现在他认识到了自己的软弱——他不愿意走。  
也许他曾着迷于那些刺激的游戏，可那只是一个青春期孩子对新事物的好奇心，他从骨子里是和雷古勒斯一样的——害怕改变，害怕颠覆，拥护着古老的秩序。他还是个孩子，可他也懂。  
但他依然感到怀念，他抓着那些记忆不放，它们确实给他带来了前所未有的快乐。他毁了他，也重塑了他。他不知道自己以后还会不会走那条老路，他不知道。他的灵魂里多了一颗自由的种子，也许它会生根发芽，也许它最终会死去，他不知道，他什么都不知道。他还太年轻了，没有人能预测他的未来，即使是头顶有名字的恒星。  
门外响起一阵闷闷的撞门声，从低矮的地方传来，像是有人不停地将一只沉重的大布偶扔到门上。德拉科起身打开门，却发现一个人也没有。他低下头，一只黑色的大狼狗正朝他吐着舌头。它的眼睛是他熟悉的深灰色。  
行李箱已经收拾好放在门边，狼狗一跑进来就围着它转了一圈。德拉科坐在椅子上看着它，内心一片明亮。他想他知道它是谁。  
狼狗跑到他脚边，轻轻蹭着他的脚踝。德拉科弯下腰将它抱起来，轻轻抚摸着它的毛皮。他用善良无害的外表向他示好，将他迷惑。从一开始，他就是这样的。  
怀里的狼狗开始变形，它的头升高、四肢伸长，身体蠕动着组成人形。德拉科死死地盯着那双明亮的眼睛，双手握得越来越紧，微微颤抖。  
小天狼星恢复了原样，静静站在他面前。他们对望着，保持沉默。  
过了一会儿，男人开口了，他的声音喑哑得吓人：“……我离家出走之前，雷古勒斯给我看过那只水晶球。他是黑魔法大师，用那只水晶球变出了极为逼真的幻象，简直比冥想盆里的记忆还要真实。记忆会变质，会因为当事人的遗忘而淡却，但他的魔法不会。他带着我回忆了我们的童年，那时候我们关系还非常好，经常一起挨骂。可他最后给我看的东西就是一片星空，不是普通的星空，而是——”  
“——布莱克家族的星空。”德拉科接上了他的话。他想起了个璀璨的夜晚。  
小天狼星复杂地看了他一眼，点点头：“没错。那张挂毯上的每个人都在上面，我也是。你知道，我们的名字都用星星来命名，但总会有重复。布莱克的历史上不止一个小天狼星，也不止一个雷古勒斯，他想让我看的就是这个，他说我应该向我的祖辈学习，应该变得和他们一样，别给布莱克丢脸。这是他第一次对我说这种话，之前他只是和我疏远，虽然我已经猜到了他的态度，但我以为他会一直保持沉默。我们吵了一架，他打断了我的一根肋骨。”  
“你觉得他背叛了你。”德拉科平静地说道，“你还觉得我也背叛了你，因为我给你看那片星空。但你看错了，我让你看的不是布莱克星空，而是小天狼星和雷古勒斯。”  
“……什么？”  
德拉科从口袋里拿出那枚黑色水晶球，在手中轻轻拨转，浓稠的黑雾再次飞了出来，将他们紧紧笼罩。深蓝色的布莱克星空在头顶闪耀，而在他们面前，两颗火红的恒星对立旋转着，熊熊燃烧。  
德拉科指着那颗亮一些的恒星说道，“这是小天狼星，”他又指向另一颗暗一些的恒星，“这是雷古勒斯。”  
小天狼星怔怔地看着那两颗恒星，他的脸被映成了浓浓的红。这不同于格兰芬多的红色。  
“……我没见过这个。”他喃喃着。  
“可能他最后想让你看的是这个，属于你们两人的星空。”德拉科收拢了幻象，将水晶球递给小天狼星，“帮我还给他，舅舅。”  
小天狼星没有接，他沉默地看着他，低声问道：“你……真的要走了吗？”  
“我早晚都会走的。”  
“这不一样，”他说道，握住了他的手，“这只是误会，德拉科。我那时候误会了你，你也误会了我。我没有想过要骗你……我真的很喜欢你。”  
德拉科低头看着自己的脚尖，他曾经赤着脚和他坐在摩托车上，那时候星空和夜风都是属于他的。他在只有他们两人的永无之地大声喊叫，整个世界都是他的回声。  
“没办法了，我爸妈后天就会来接我。”他缓慢地说道。  
“你总会回来的。就算上学了，我们也还可以继续联系。”  
德拉科固执地摇着头，眼眶发红。他当然知道这样可以，他们的故事还能继续，可他害怕了，他想到了未来——他们不可能有未来，他不可能跟他走。  
“放弃吧，我说过我已经回来了。我不喜欢你，小天狼星，你知道——”  
“我只知道你的话一个字都不能信。”他一字一顿地说道，吻住了他，男孩的泪水让这个吻变得湿漉漉的。他用力推开他，靠在墙边喘着气，痛得几乎不能呼吸。  
“不要给我写信，也不要寄其他的东西。我会把它们烧掉，就像烧掉那些衣服一样。”他抹了把眼泪，声音中带着鼻音，“我们到此为止了。”  
“你在害怕是吗，德拉科？你怕落到我这个境地，怕他们对你指指点点——”  
“马尔福家只有我一个儿子。”他狠狠地打断了他，“不像你们布莱克，你还有一个弟弟，但我没有。如果我出了什么事我爸妈会疯的。你可以任性，我不行，舅舅。”  
小天狼星咬牙看着德拉科，他的泪止不住，哭得浑身颤抖。他忍不住上前想抱住他，但德拉科马上后退了一步，高声说道：“别过来！”  
小天狼星生生止住了脚步，僵站在原地。他握了握拳头，低哑着声音说道：“听听你自己的心，德拉科。你想不想和我走？”  
德拉科摇了摇头，勉强笑着说道：“我不想，舅舅。你就要被赶出去了，你没有钱是不是？哦，我知道你有工作，但你养不起我。不要说什么如果有爱情就能同甘共苦的话，我不信，我可以有更好的生活，但那不是和你在一起。”  
他的话像一把利刃刺进了他的胸膛，他望着面前的金发男孩，明白他是对的。他不能摧折一朵本应盛开的花，也不能替别人选择他的路。他还年轻，还没有长大，但他已经能够做出抉择。就像他十六岁的时候选择离开这里，而他选择留下来。他们本来就截然不同。  
那十几天的自由是从上帝的眼皮底下偷出来的，他本不应该奢求更多。  
“把这个还给雷古勒斯，和他解释清楚吧。”德拉科慢慢走近他，把水晶球塞进他手里，轻轻抱了抱他，仰起头注视着他的脸。他知道这是最后的辞别。  
“……其实我还想和你一起玩。”  
FIN.


End file.
